


Elixer

by SoKinky_SoChrome (EmberSkies)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ritual Public Sex, Sorta canon-compliant?, The V in V8 is for "vulva", Voyeurism, We're all going to hell and I'm driving the damn bus, flipping a male-centric religion on it's head through applied use of the menstrual cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSkies/pseuds/SoKinky_SoChrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another fill for this prompt: (http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=278466)</p><p>Any/War Boys, menstrual blood play</p><p>So, yeah. Yet another story where the War Boys find out about periods for the first time and are impressed by the concept. Messy worship ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

In the days after the Immortan's fall, it was an uphill climb. Sure, the Wretched would follow whomever offered them water, and the pups, young enough to remember their parents and their disparate faiths were pliable enough to let go of the cult of the V8, but many of the war boys did not turn so easily. They’d sort of grudgingly fallen in line out of respect for the Imperator, but rebellion was brewing. Furiosa was seriously beginning to contemplate simply slaying them all and letting Joe sort them out when, in an odd twist of fate, the inevitable became the extraordinary. 

It was Capable —who had taken to spending her time with the pups to ease the ache of the loss of her friend—who fell victim first. It began like it always did, with an upset stomach and cramping, the pain bad enough to double her over in front of her tiny companions. This alone was cause for only minor alarm, as Furiosa's Warrior Women were brave and shiny, and even the toughest of War Boys fell prey to a bad lizard or stale water from time to time. But a few days later, Capable rose from sitting in the sand after telling the pups a story, and all could see the sand clinging to the seat of her pants, wet with bright red. 

The painted boys stared at her in mounting horror. Bolt, one of the younger pups, was first to break. He threw himself at her, wrapping his tiny body around her leg. "Don't die, Cap, you can't!" he wailed. 

She blinked at him, bemused. "Bolt, wha-?"

Another boy sank down into the sand and started bawling, then another. It seemed Bolt's outburst had opened a floodgate. Faced with a dozen crying children, Capable's confusion soon turned to annoyance. "Stop that!" she scolded, "all of you calm the hell down and someone please tell me what is going on!"

Eventually the pups calmed enough to share their fears. They'd all seen it happen before. It was rare, but always went the same way. War Boys coming back from battle in the wastes would fall ill. First, they'd develop stomach pains and weakness and headaches, and a few days later would come bloody pants, and finally, death. Slow, painful, inglourious, a sad death for a brother who would never see the gates of Valhalla. Now Capable was next. 

To their shock, the woman tossed her flaming hair and laughed at them. "Oh, my silly, tiny war boys," she sighed, "I'm not sick, I'm having my moon-time." They all settled back into the sand and she told them then, about the moon time and what it was for and what happened to the body and the pups thought they'd never heard anything so chrome in their lives. 

The next day, even the full-grown War Boys were abuzz with the story. Furiosa’s Warriors could hurt and bleed like the dying and never succumb to illness. Surely they were blessed by gods, real ones, or were perhaps themselves immortal. Bereft of their faith, the idea was deeply attractive. They wanted to believe, badly. But they needed more proof.

Knowing was next to bleed. The stress of the Fury Road had thrown her off slightly, else she would have started the same day as Capable. By then, Furiosa and The Dag had come up with a plan. 

So it came to pass that Toast The Knowing walked naked through the Citadel, blood sliding down her legs in thin black rivulets. The Boys smelled it before they saw it, drawn to the scent of life like moths to flame. As she made her way toward the altar of wheels, they gathered in a small crowd behind her, whispering but unwilling to approach. The path took them through the Blood room, now empty. Knowing could feel the energy building behind her but pretended not to notice as she climbed the structure. At the top, she turned to face them. "Brothers," she cried, "The man called Immortan Joe lied to you. He offered you death and scarcity and called himself your father. Furiosa went on a journey and returned triumphant from the land of Many Mothers to bring back a way of life and plenty. I, Toast The Knowing, give to you now of my own blood, that you might also know this truth!"

Her climb had left behind droplets and smears of fluid on the wheels of drivers past and present. As the meaning of her words dawned on him, a single War Boy moved forward to collect some with reverent fingers. Knowing pointed. "Witness him, as he tastes of my blood and takes the first step into a glorious new future."

The War Boy, Axel, lifted his hand, examining the blood on his hand. "It's so thick," he said in quiet wonder. He tasted her then. He closed his eyes and sighed as the others looked on in something like awe. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Another War Boy stepped forward, swiped his fingers across a wheel and put them to his mouth. "Witness him," Axel intoned, and this time a few in the crowd echoed him. One by one, bold War Boys came forth to partake in Knowing's gift, until none remained on the shrine. Axel gave Knowing a look, and when she nodded in response, he climbed partway up to her and collected the blood from her legs, offering it to the approaching boys with steady fingers. By the time all who were willing, some two or three dozen, had come forward, there was nothing left on her skin. 

Knowing descended like a goddess, aided by her self-appointed disciple. He knelt before her. Struck by inspiration, she grasped him by the back of his neck and brought his face to her mound. Ecstatic, Axel drank of her, lapping like a dog as Knowing stroked the back of his head. Between moans, she murmured to him, instructions for his ears alone. 

He rose, breathing hard, chin smeared with red. He was dizzy with the smell of her, the strength of her power over him. He raised his hands above his head in the familiar gesture of the V8, then slowly, deliberately brought the shape down to his face and dragged his tongue along the apex of his interlocked hands. "Blessed indeed are the Many Mothers, in whom we will find new life, who bleed and do not die! Blessed are we, their sons, who will carry their vision in our hearts. We are War Boys!"

"War Boys!" came the echo. 

"Strong and nourished War Boys!"

"War Boys!"

"Furiosa's War Boys!"

"War Boys!"

"We live, we live, WE LIVE!"

The throng took up the cry, proclaiming life, not in the next world but in this one. At the back of the crowd, the former Imperator nodded. It was a start.


	2. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toast and Capable encourage the forming cult, culminating in a very public oral worship session.

It doesn't take long for word to spread - the Imperator, Furiosa, has brought the boys a new way of life. A new road. A new form of worship. Truth be told, the most devout followers of the V8 had already died on the road with the Immortan, so those that yet lived had less to anchor them to the old ways each day.

The window of opportunity was limited, Knowing knew, she had a little less than a week to cement this new mythology in their minds. On the second day, she walked among the War Boys from dawn until dusk, wearing her own blood like a badge of honor. Here and there, one who was ready to convert would approach and beg her blessing. Knowing would dip a finger betwixt her mound and thigh and offer the new believer a taste of her life, pronouncing him reborn and alive. At her side stood Axel, her self-styled high priest.

When night fell, the Boys gathered again at the wheels, the crowd large enough to fill the room and spill through the door into the Organic Mechanic’s shop. Before them stood Knowing and Capable, side by side and wearing only the cool air of the tunnels. In perfect unison, they recited the words they had rehearsed the night before. “The false god has died, but we yet live. No more will the children of the Citadel die for nothing. A new dawn is coming. But tonight, we bid you take pleasure in us and in each other. Alone we are strong, but united we are unbreakable."

The Boys watched solemnly as Knowing and Capable clasped the back of each other's necks and pressed their foreheads together, noses touching, and shared a deep breath. Among them, such a stance was one of aggression, a struggle for dominance; this was clearly something else. They kissed, softly. When they released each other, Capable stepped forward and gestured to the ever-present Axel. The War Boy went to his knees before her, eager for what was to come next.

Knowing embraced her firmly from behind, pulling the redhead to lean back against her as Axel spread her legs with reverent hands. He sat still for a moment, simply admiring the woman standing above him. The Boys watched intently. Capable felt herself flushing under his gaze, aware of the sheer worship written across his painted face. Her skin grew hot, and she felt a different kind of moisture beginning to build where his eyes seemed to already penetrate her. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and raised his hands to form the sign of the V8 in the air between them. Some of the Boys behind him mirrored the gesture reflexively, though none chanted anything. This occasion seemed to demand silence. Like before, Axel brought his folded hands to his mouth and ran his tongue along the join of his palms. "May I, Lady?"

"Yes," she hissed, so softly he could barely hear.

"Thank you," he breathed, leaning in and blowing gently on her bare skin. Capable shivered. Before, with Knowing, he had been over-eager and sloppy. Now, he watched Capable carefully, letting her reactions guide him as Knowing had instructed. He let out another puff of warm air, watching her eyes fall half-shut before tentatively extending his tongue to taste her. She was warm and wet and salt and iron and good. He considered telling her so, but then she made a sound that made his groin ache and he decided it could wait.

He worshipped her thoroughly, exploring every minute detail of this hot slickness, marveling at the fluid that came forth when she seemed particularly pleased, like a reward. It didn't take long to understand that laving the small fleshy rivet at the front of her with his tongue pleased her best, so he focused his attention there, trying out the difference between soft and firm, slow and quick. When he sucked on it like a tiny cock, she grabbed the back of his head and held him there. More of that, then. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, trusting Knowing to support the added weight.

Capable felt like she was melting. Nothing in her life had ever felt like this. So good, so good, so gloriously good. Knowing was kissing her neck, that clever tongue causing shivers that ran straight to her belly, dexterous fingers brushing across her nipples like sweet fire and the War Boy between her thighs - what the hell was his name - doing, well, she no longer had any clue what he was doing down there, but whatever it was, it was incredible. Something in her was building, tight and urgent and getting closer just barely out of reach. More, she needed more. She heard whimpering and dimly realized it was coming from her own throat.

She opened her eyes, searching for some kind of clue as to what she was reaching for. Before her stood the throng of boys, every single one of them watching hungrily. The attention was dizzying, and she wondered what it would be like to have Nux looking at her that way. She pictured him, those piercing blue eyes locked on hers from between her knees, his rough lips wrapped around her pleasure, and suddenly that thing she had been chasing was there, exploding within her brighter than the desert sun. She cried out breathlessly, a sound that had nothing to do with pain.

Knowing and Axel righted her carefully, and Capable stood on shaking legs. It took her a few moments to remember what was supposed to come next. She turned the War Boy to face the crowd. "Now, be a good boy and go share."

She gave him a little push and he stumbled, almost as dizzy as she. Another War Boy caught him. Axel grabbed the back of the other Boy's neck and regained his balance to press their foreheads together. Deep breath through the nose. Axel pushed his chin forward awkwardly, and their lips touched, then parted, tongues meeting aggressively as Axel shared the taste of blood and nectar. They released each other, breathing hard. "Share," Axel grunted, and they both parted to impart the blessing on new partners.

Capable leaned back against the wall, watching the kiss ripple through the crowd. Painted faces crushed together with hunger and need, tongues dancing across each other. The original supplicant had two younger War Boys hanging off his chest, collecting the fluid from his jawline as he groaned. The smell of musk hung in the air.

Knowing stood beside her, the energy humming through the room dampening her thighs with anticipation. After all, the night was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stuff practically writes itself, I just need to find the time to do it.
> 
> Next up is a full-blown orgy. Because why the hell not.


	3. Transcendence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised warboy orgy!

Knowing watched the throng of young men crushed up against each other, kissing, touching, tasting. So hungry for closeness it hurt. She waded into the fray to extract her boy, who was practically being eaten alive by a pair of twins barely out of their pup years. 

"Don't die of pleasure yet," she purred in his ear, "I still have need of my faithful devotee."

He nodded and followed her back to the front. "Witness me!" he bellowed. 

Answering cries of "witness!" and "eyes on!" ensured that the crowd was soon at attention again. Before their fascinated eyes, Capable went to one knee before him, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them to the ground. He stepped free of them, as naked now as the women. He already stood at half-strength, excited by the rush of worshiping the fire-headed goddess and sharing her blessing with the others. Capable stood and rested her head on his shoulder as she stroked him with gentle hands until his engine was fully revved. When she judged him ready, she spun him around and pressed him down to his knees, then onto his back so he lay on the ground with his head toward the other Boys. 

Knowing stood over him, feet on either side of his hips. "Do you want this?"

He wasn't sure what “this” was, but if Knowing was offering it the answer was definitively "yes." He raised his interlocked hands in salute. Knowing descended upon him then, straddling his hips and positioning the head of his shaft against herself. 

She suppressed a moment of fear, a little knot of anxiety twisting in her belly as she remembered, but then she flashed a smile and ran a gentle hand down his chest. This was hers. Her choice, her pleasure. She was surprised to realize how much she wanted this. She took him in with a single deft movement of her hips, burying him deep inside. She sat still for a moment, getting used to the sensation. He was thick, and hard, and pressed up against something that exerted a pleasant bit of pressure. She rocked her hips experimentally. Oh yes, that was _lovely_. She ground herself against him, rubbing that spot inside herself with him. 

It was his turn to whimper. His fingers scrabbled at the rock floor, searching for something to grab on to, to anchor himself so he wouldn't grab her and start fucking her like he was some whelp fresh from his first ride and wild with battle lust. She felt so good, tight and hot and slick. And just as suddenly as it started, it was over, Knowing lifting herself off of him and rising to stand over his prone body. Had he displeased her? No, she was smiling at him, warm and wicked. 

At some point while Knowing was riding him, Capable had gone back into the crowd to fetch the two boys from earlier. She gestured grandly toward him and they resumed with great enthusiasm what Knowing had earlier interrupted, descending upon him with eager tongues. They lapped at his aching erection in perfect concert, twining their tongues around his throbbing need, collecting the fluids glistening on his skin. 

Axel reached down to stroke their heads, the light prickle of newly growing hair tickling his palms. He pressed down on the back of one, and the Boy obediently took his length into his mouth with a delightfully agonizing little scrape of teeth. The twins traded off, taking turns sucking down Axel's cock. 

Knowing and Capable both watched, fascinated by the expressions crossing the War Boy's face and the way his lean muscles strained and relaxed as pleasure rolled across his body. It was so different from their previous experiences that it didn't resemble them on the slightest. This was open and bright and wanted. It was good. 

The crowd seemed to agree. The air was thick with the smell of desire, some of the boys outright panting with it. It was time to start releasing the tension. Capable went up to a large War Boy whose pants looked about to burst open. She ran a smooth palm down his scarified chest and felt him shudder as she unbuttoned his trousers, freeing his throbbing lance. She leaned against him, listening to his breath change as she stroked, exploring where the skin went from loose to tight, the ridges and lines of this strange anatomy. 

"Lie down," she purred in his ear. He eagerly went down to his back on the rock floor. Capable sat astride his hips, rubbing herself along his length, slicking him with her fluids. He groaned heavily, hands locked to his thighs. The boys around them were becoming increasingly excited, many clearly holding back just barely from reaching down their pants to relieve the growing ache. With a wicked smile, Knowing turned two of them toward each other and guided their bodies until they met, frotting against each other's thighs. Surrounding boys took the gesture for the permission to play that it was and paired off twos and threes and more in feverish embraces. Mouths crushed up against mouths, hands grasped at hips and necks and groins, backs pressed up against walls. Everywhere, skin meeting skin in need and want. 

Capable felt a fresh flood of wetness at the sight of so many bodies locked together in pleasure. Still sensitive from her earlier pleasure, her clit swelled against her mount's erection and she let out a soft, mewling cry. She wasn't overly interested in taking him in, but this was more than enjoyable. The warboy seemed to agree, judging by the constant low rumble of his voice. It was too deep for her to hear over the groans of the crowd, but she could see the words on his chapped lips, "good" and "more" and "please." His stomach was clenching, showing off the grid of muscles beneath the skin and Capable realized he was begging her permission for release. She nodded. 

To her surprise, he called out for Axel, who approached with enthusiasm, if a little dazed. "Need something, Tork?"

Tork seemed to be having trouble finding words. "Do- did you already, with- can-"

Axel knelt down by his head and silenced the larger warboy by sliding two fingers in his mouth. Tork sucked them hungrily. "No, I didn't yet. I can give what you need."

Tork grunted in assent and Axel repositioned himself behind Capable. She felt Tork lift his knees and she turned herself around to watch. Axel looked at the configuration of bodies and frowned. "Perhaps, Fire Goddess, it would be best if you moved for a moment."

Capable decided this was not the least bit a problem and returned her attention to Axel, who was in the process of positioning his lance against the other warboy's opening. “Ready?”

“Wait.” Tork gently placed his hands on Capable’s waist. “May I worship you, Goddess?” She nodded, and he pulled her toward him until her hot sex hovered above his mouth. “Now,” he told Axel. All three of them cried out together as Axel slid himself slowly into Tork’s hungry body, and Tork’s tongue plunged into Capable. Dizzy with pleasure, she watched in fascination as Axel thrust himself in and out of the warboy moaning beneath her, his voice vibrating against her skin. Something was building again, the same explosion of heat and joy she had just experienced was getting ready to burst inside these two warboys. She lifted herself up so she could watch both of them, and Axel quickly moved in to lick away her fluids, kissing Tork hungrily as they chased sunrise together. They wrapped themselves around each other, completely in sync, thrusting and moaning in perfect unison. Sweat and paint ran off their bodies, soaking the dust of the floor beneath them.

When they reached it, she could feel the relief and release pouring off of them. It was beautiful. 

All around them, the panting, sweating throng of grinding warboys was reaching a fever pitch. Hands on skin on skin on mouths, and everywhere, that growing, building thing that burst forth with cries of joy and satisfaction. It seemed to stretch on into eternity, filling the room with the smell of musk and sweat, an affirmation of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I know I promised to post this ages ago, but life got complicated. Got a new job, moved across the country, stuff like that. Thanks for being patient with me. Right now it feels like I could leave the fic on this note and be happy, but if you want more let me know and I'll think about it.


End file.
